Blood on the Trading Floor
Read also: ''Blood on the Trading Floor Dialogues '''Blood on the Trading Floor' (Case #12) is the twelfth case of the game and the first in the Financial Center disctrict. The victim was a stock trader named Samuel Rye, who was found hung up in the Stock Exchange and emptied of his insides. The killer was also a stock trader named Harry Krane. Alden Greene needed a new stock trader, so he wanted to hire Samuel. Harry didn't like it when Samuel kept on bragging about his deal with Alden, and as a result, he got jealous and killed Samuel with a samurai sword, and hung the victim up in the Stock Exchange. Victim *'Samuel Rye' (he was found hung up in the Stock Exchange, emptied of his insides) Murder Weapon *'Samurai Sword' Killer *'Harry Krane' Suspects Bc.png|Brooke Chase Jr.png|Jack Ryan Km.png|Kate Murphy Ag.png|Alden Greene Harry Krane.png|Harry Krane Killer's Profile *The killer uses dental floss. *The killer uses face cream. *The killer is a Sagittarius. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer is 30 years old. Crime Scenes Trading floor.png|Trading Floor Dealing Room.png|Dealing Room Table Games.png|Table Games Casino Lounge.png|Casino Lounge Abandoned Platform.png|Abandoned Platform Subway benches.png|Subway Benches Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Trading Floor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Greene Casino Chip) *Ask Brooke Chase about the victim. *Talk to Jack about the victim. *Investigate Table Games. (Clue: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (00:30:00) *Talk to Kate about the note. *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Alden wants to talk about the case. *Investigate Casino Lounge. (Clue: Samurai Sword Sheath, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Samurai Sword Sheath. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (00:30:00) *Talk to Brooke about her yelling at the victim. *Investigate Abandoned Platform. (Clue: Prescription Bottle, Box of Empty Bottles) *Examine Prescription Bottle. (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode. (00:30:00) *Talk to Harry about being at the party with the victim. *Examine Box of Empty Bottles. (Result: Zodiac Pendant) *Analyze Zodiac Pendant. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: *Kate needs to talk to you. *Investigate Subway Benches. (Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Money Bet) *Talk to Harry about the bet. *Investigate Dealing Room. (Clue: Smartphone, Torn Contract) *Examine Smartphone. Smartphone (Unlocked) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00) *Talk to Jack about the victim's phone threat. *Examine Torn Contract. (Result: Contract) *Talk to Alden about his business relationship with the victim. *Examine Samurai Sword. (Result: Bloody Hair) *Analyze Bloody Hair. (06:00:00) *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Kate requests your help. *Investigate Abandoned Platform. (Clue: Garbage Bag) *Examine Garbage Bag. (Result: Key) *Examine Key. (Result: Casino Key) *Give Kate her key back. (Reward: Burger) *Jack needs help. *Investigate Trading Floor. (Clue: Broken Club Card) *Examine Broken Club Card. (Result: Club Card) *Examine Unreadable Club Card Number. (Result: Club Card Number) *Analyze Club Card Number. (03:00:00) *Give Jack his card back. (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Brooke would like to talk to you. *Investigate Casino Lounge. (Clue: Samurai Helmet) *Examine Samurai Helmet. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Inform Brooke about the samurai. (Reward: Samurai Helmet) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *In the Additional Investigation of this case, when you examine Kate Murphy's key, the tag with it says "Green Casino" instead of "Greene Casino". It must have been a mistake by the makers of the game. *At the Table Games scene, when you using Instant Magnifier Booster in Hat, the Hat is white, but in the scene, the Hat is black. It must have been a mistake by the makers of the game. Category:Cases Category:Financial Center